User talk:Kopakamata97
Random Ranaun Posts Thanks! I'm sorry about changing the wikis colors and everything. I just wanted to make sure the wiki looked good so that more editors would come. Anyway, what do you mean by bottom? --Random Ranaun 20:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Stealth Ocelot Posts Stealth Ocelot reporting in. I got this place covered. I know this game like the back of my hand...hey when did that get there? Anyway, I've played this game so many times I had to get a new copy since mine was damaged. I'll be doing some editing and adding pictures to help out. Stealth Ocelot 17:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Per Ankh Posts Hi, my name is Per Ankh. I too love this game. I will try my best to update as many creatures as I can.Per Ankh 19:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) from the lack of information in this wiki (nearly every article's a stub), either this game isn't very popular anymore, or there needs to be a sequel. I noted at least three sequel signals during play. One, the man in the Cursed Palace asks Sphinx to visit his Library in Abydos in our free time (if said library exists, where is it?) after we break his curse. Two, the Fortune Teller tells us we will meet him again in the future (Does he live in Abydos, too?) Three is the game's ending itself screamed (and I quote): "CLIFFHANGER!".Per Ankh 23:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just I got an idea: Why not take the word "mummy" out of the wiki title- Sphinx and the cursed wiki? The above comment was made by Per Ankh 18:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) So....How do I do that, exactly?Per Ankh 06:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I meant, how do I change a wiki name? The only wiki changing I know how to do is page editing.Per Ankh 02:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Dude! DUDE! Check out the background, man! Per Ankh ED 10:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) This was like, my first wiki... Wow. Oh, and we really need to settle on a style for the monster pages. I think the one on the Big Bull or Alert Spider would do. OH! Before I forget... Monster pictures! Per Ankh ED 15:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload the rest of the monster pictures. They go in the image slot of the template as "[ [ File: imagename. jpg | 250px ] ] without the spaces, obviously. And PLEASE get rid of Sphinx has red pants! That spam page is bugging me lately, and I can't do anything about it. Per Ankh ED 18:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Now go add them to the wiki. I'm waiting for you to finish up the Monsters. Per Ankh ED 10:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes. It's your wiki too. Besides, if Eurocom ever does realize that the ENTIRE (relatively microscopic) SATCM fandom wants/needa a sequel, we need this (captures a Big Bull without even looking) wiki to be the prime resouce. Ya know, I think that's WHY the Abydos Museum even exists: So we can create information for the monsters. If only there was a PC version. Per Ankh ED 20:48, June 6, 2012 (UTC) {rolls eyes} I know Fanon must be restricted to self-pages. ... We need to find more fans to get in this wiki. We can't do this alone. Per Ankh ED 20:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Imagine if we could release them. Me: {releases a couple Big Bulls} Kill the Pharaoh Spider. PS: Oh {heiroglyph for Crap} Per Ankh ED 20:59, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Active User Yep! I'm always active. I'm also glad Xbox 360 will allow Sphinx to be played. Templates aren't really my forte. We could modify the base infobox template or something. Per Ankh ED 21:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) That's what the Sandbox is for. Learning how to manipulate code. Maybe we could fiddle with the Monster Template... I just had a brain surge. What if the Old Amulets are Portal Amulets that would have been used in the sequel? Per Ankh ED 21:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool. {browses for images of the Crowns} Grr... bad fandom! How dare you not get pictures of the Sacred Crowns! Per Ankh ED 21:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Good plan. Per Ankh ED 21:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) More monster pictures! here Per Ankh ED 21:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll give it a shot. Per Ankh ED 21:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't think this template will really work for what we need. I'll try copying the Monster Template and fiddle with that. Per Ankh ED 21:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Per Ankh ED 21:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) On second thought, why don't we wait until after we're done getting all the pages nice and prettied up before adding that Monster Box template? Per Ankh ED 21:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, I personally, have never needed to deal with that code. A friend of mine handled all the coding on my wiki. But I'll see what I can do. Per Ankh ED 00:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Wish the actual game site wasn't down. Per Ankh ED 00:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Here's where it USED to be. Still has some handy images. Per Ankh ED 00:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Later. Looks great, dude! After the monsters are done, we can focus on the boring part: The items. Per Ankh ED 17:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {kicks at a jar} OW! Stupid SOLID GOLD INSECT! Per Ankh ED 22:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {dips a glass into the Nile} I'm gonna go check on the Farmers ... hmm, looks like the Farm's doing rather well. Per Ankh ED 22:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {points at cave near the Heliopolis Slim Burble nest} No they're not. Per Ankh ED 23:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {Mummy does the same} Agreed my friend. Per Ankh ED 23:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) "Dude, I grew up in a palace; I don't know any songs." Per Ankh ED 23:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC) "Them sure. But I still suck at singing." (we should write a fanfic.) Sphinx wiki: The Fanfiction Comedy ... maybe with a dash of the Kane Chronicles? Sphinx, the Mummy, and the Modern World. .... whoa. Do you recall the Shadow Box with Tut's soul in it? That can be the missing piece! The Jar he broke! Per Ankh ED 23:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {writes it down} Okay, so who or what will launch them into the Kane Chronicles world? Per Ankh ED 23:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) These Per Ankh ED 23:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Go down to role in the series That'll be the section we need. Hmm... maybe a statue of Sphinx is broken, activating a trap set laid which tugs on Sphinx, who grabs Mummy... nah... How about a Portal Amulet that dumps them into Brooklyn House. Sweet. So, where should he find it? Mysterious Location? Chapter 1: The Brooklyn Amulet here I'll let you describe them and then I'll Magic up some missed area near the Shield's shrine. I thought you said you would help with the fic as well. Oh! And we're getting a new editor soon. Per Ankh ED 18:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Okey-doke! She's made a list of the things we need in the Monster section, and she's grabbing Museum descriptions ATM. Per Ankh ED 20:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. Per Ankh ED 20:47, June 10, 2012 (UTC) "Do you want a sequel?" Seriously? That's the best poll idea you could think of? Per Ankh ED 02:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) That what I'm here for. Oh, and could you please add Sphinx and Mummy's descriptions to the Fanfic while you're here? Per Ankh ED 02:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Heh, funny how the Big Bull Monster and the Page are the Largest. Per Ankh ED 02:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep! Shall we have the Portal God want the Brooklyn amulet or the Heliopolis one? I'm good with my sig. And sure. Per Ankh ED 03:08, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty. Youtube advertisment {dual thumbs up and grin} Per Ankh ED 19:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Can I have a link to the channel? I'd suggest doing advertisments for every section. Monsters, characters, Items, and Bosses after advertising the wiki as a whole. Suggestion number: Make the avatar a headshot of Sphinx. Hmm... What we need is an Emul....ator.... some way to get Sphinx to be playable on a computer. For now, just take a screen cap of one the wiki's pictures. Make it square! Per Ankh ED 00:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) That was quick. ... Much better! {applauds.} I wonder where White Star is? Per Ankh ED 00:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, I found Random. Check his wikis, I'm leaving messages to call him back to us. Wow, that sounded creepy and hive mind-ish. Per Ankh ED 01:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Mine is Alphapkmn Advertisment ideas Yep. Monsters Hey out there, those of you who still play the hidden Jewel: Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy! Ever wanna find out about a Monster BEFORE it tries to kill you? Wanna find out how much its worth? Come to the Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy wiki, your one-stop spot for how to kill Monsters, catch them, sell them, or display them safely in Abydos Museum. Come edit today! LOL! IKR! Per Ankh ED 01:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) The Wiki Hi! This is the official Advertisment for the Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy wiki! ... that's as far as I got. Per Ankh ED 01:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Characters Hey, old-school fans of Sphinx! Wanna find out the relationship between Set Osiris and Ra? Wanna find out Sphinx's backstory? Come to the Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy to find out all this and a lot more about all the characters in the game! Items Wanna find out what the symbols on the Portal Amulets are? Wanna know what's really in the Canopic Jars? Don't have any, sorry. Per Ankh ED 01:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) That.... was... ######' AWESOME! Per Ankh ED 02:17, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. So... what's next? Per Ankh ED 16:17, June 14, 2012 (UTC) But I've looked everywhere! Per Ankh ED 16:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. Per Ankh ED 16:27, June 14, 2012 (UTC) What the F? Per Ankh ED 16:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Those two suck at this game. Yep. Some pages that we can just delete are the Blood and Eye of Ra Post ones. The information can be put into Ra's page. No, we can just fuse them, we don't need a page for every single pixel. Hold on.... There. Now check Ra's page. Thanks! Now we can delete the Eye and Blood. They're both light that's been focused into a purpose. Ra is the God of Light. Fine keep the stubs. I see. A better catagory for the Abydos Amulet might be "Amulet" since only one item transports you there. Odd. Same here. When I find them out again, I'll let you know. {gasp} oh no! And the Museum page is missing the Hall of Jewels! I love that feeling when you look back at how small a wiki was before it became the masterpiece it is today and think "I did this. Me." Per Ankh ED 18:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC) You could get drunk off this feeling! Per Ankh ED 18:25, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow, this is good feelin' {hic} who needs beer? {hic} not me! I... don't remember! I got it as a present years ago. Per Ankh ED 18:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Wrong! Akenaten is the most hated pharaoh, and Tut's father. Nefertiti is Tut's wife. Now I have (yet another) reason to hate SW with a burning passion. It made the founder of an Egypt-based wiki forget basic information. Murdered by his high priest/successor? Fell off a chariot? And the sand. Nasty way to go. Yep. Egyptian gods are better than Greek ones. The Greek ones just mated with everything that moved. I don't the Norse Gods ever made any demigod heroes. No. Sure I want it! Thanks! Maybe later. Yeah! I'm reading a walkthrough. Sweet. Good. Awesome! {smiles and brofists Kopaka} I'll try! He awakes from his editing coma! XD Have fun! Dude, you made a useless catagory: One that already exists called "Stubs." Per Ankh ED 21:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Meh. Why don't you go edit the most hated area in the game. Per Ankh ED 23:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) In order: Yay, Awesome, and No. I don't play PC games much anyymore. Maybe. That guy is SO lucky we can't release monsters in the city. Or I'd put him in that fence with a couple Burbles. Or we could lock him in the bottom of the Herliopolis Temple. Remember where we got that last piece of the Rosetta Stone? How many times did you slash at croc-head? Please, I've done twice that many when you add it up. Maybe we should add a fan-nicknames to the Trivia. Don't worry, for Sobek, I added "several other heavily-censored terms" Now you do some for someone else. Nah. Yes. Yes I did. We really need more people here. I nean, we're so freakin' used to being the ONLY PEOPLE HERE! {echoes throughout wiki tower} That we don't even sign anymore! {flips an empty Editing desk with an Abydos Amulet on it} Nobody on tumblr cares. I'm the only submitter to the "Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy" tag! LOL And from Set to Apophis. {picks up Amulet} Lets do an RP and explore Abydos. {whacks you over the head with amulet, knocking you sober} C'mon. {drags you to portal room} Later. You DO know that the pyramid in Abydos' background is NOT Luxor, right? Nooo... what I said was: The pyramid in the distance of Abydos, the one that makes Giza look puny, is NOT The Luxor pyramid. If it was, Abydos would be called Luxor. And WHY did you lock the Jewels page? Yes. Also, may I be an Admin, please? We ARE the only two here. |-: Look at the toolbar at the bottom of the page. Click "Admin" then go to User rights. Odd. Hmm.... the wiki doesn't HAVE a UserRights page. On the Admin dashboard, what buttons are in Community? Go to the dashboard and tell me what options you have! It SHOULD look like this (I made you an Admin on my wiki so you could see it) {snatches an amulet off a desk and drags you to Portal God.} We're going to Wikia Central. You're gonna tell them the problem and have them FIX it! {portal God accepts offering and transports us to a staff member's office } Thanks, nut don't forget to leave a message and have them fix this problem with your dashboard. Yes. Okay.... {polishes Jewel of Shu} *sigh* there used to be more. Nobody replied to my messages. {throws sixth Jewel across room in frustration, where it embeds itself into a wall} No, that was the wall. {points at it} The Blood was from the Blade Scorpion on your head. We're locked in the Museum and the Monsters are Alive. {picks up Scorpion by tail and crushes it as a Big Bull walks in} Sure. Hey, gamers! Ever get curious about Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy? You make the next couple lines. I'm not gonna be on for a few minutes; reinstalling iTunes. Good night! The official name is Mysterious Location, but do this "The Mysterious Location (also known as the Luxor Pyramid)" Sure. I'm making an Amulets page right now. {dual thumbs up} Sounds good. Yep! There, the Amulet page is complete. I'll try. But to get ALL the info I would need to do... IT. Sure; but not this week; busy. Thanks. Frikkin' lizard. True... {smacks you with Amulet} DUDE! Change the Amulets page back! I had it perfect! Then put those journal descriptions back in! {drags fingers through hair} I'm gonna take a break. I have a script to write. A webcomic phenomenon I read. Here, take a read. I'm not the best at making videoes. (-: Well, looks who's awake after their 20 hour coma! XD just messin' with ya! Good idea! {whacks you lightly with the "hit founder on head" amulet} Stop tempting fate! Your point? It's also several years old. {rolls eyes} A sequel? MMore people? We've been demandin a sequel for almost a decade now. Yeah! We could just take a little snip, and boom! One instant HD picture! Although the names for Croc head (pfft, hehehehe) are still far to vulgar. I don't. Ah. PFFT, Set had a DIARY?! Yeah. Oh, and I made a page for those Exploding flowers. I know, no, and no. Okay. I'd say Sphinx. He is the main character. Then Tut. OK. I don't recall. The name rings a bell, though. {wind whistles through wiki} Cool! Cool.... wait a sec.... 0:25. Do you see what I see? Yeah.... Get a picture of them and put it on the page! Have fun! Lemme think, Mummy! And we have a new user: User:Mythicaldragon99 {carves portal Amulet.} Beware of Eels! Sure. We get the parasol in the museum too. And what's a massive link? You mean you recalled the Jewel Descriptions ALL by memory? What about the names of each Jewel? I don't even recall #6 HAVING an actual name! Then I suggest you mention that 6 has a fan name on the Jewels page. Ah. What am I suppossed to be looking at? I noticed that a while ago. And I'm working on the real-world monsters :) Not yet, Linen wrap. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. {slouches in corner polishing personal Amulet} Uh-huh. I missed my flight today. Leaving the Planetarium. {shrugs} No prob! Sphinx set mummy Osiris (something similar to this) Sobek da DEMON. Horus Imhotep And some Critters. Why did you show me that? MY EYES! {creates a construct of a giant-sized version of the amulet I always whack you with} Run. {pops up behind you} BOOGA BOOGA! {whacks you} XD skin? On the right. I prefer the new Wikia look. No prob! Then why do I not see it on said page, hm? Good boy, oh linen-wrapped servant. You are a mummy Human. Not a mummy chihuahua. Get your own damn treat. {holds up a Big Bull leg} Fetch. {throws it.} That's YOUR dinner. {fixes your finger} No thanks, I'm good. Just make sure you don't have any light shining on the screen. And narrarate the game too. The game's own music will do fine. Heliopolis Desert. No prob! Yep. Now go play! And good luck with Gauntlet Man. You can do that as you catch them. I once tried to make one as well. Lost the file though. It had a Castle of Uruk image made of tringles, a thin rectangle (the Ray) and a circle (the disk) I mainly play the LOS trilogy. Skylander Spyro is FUGLY! Same here. Have fun! Yep! Then we get to show it to Eurocom, passing it off as having a large extremely dedicated fanbase. {holds up the "whack Kopaka" amulet} Calm down. However, the only way this would be remotely convincing (giant dedicated fanbase that would put Bionicle's to shame and impress Homestuck's) is if we edited anonymously for the next month. True, true. Everything looks great! Looks great and okay. I don't like to time my sprees. Excellent work! Okay. Possibly the Big Bull. When was the last time you updated the poll? {has just walked in lugging a scale model of Uruk} Good. Now help me with this thing! The rest of Egypt is outside! {Earthbends a slot for the model} Easy ... easy... {Uruk is slid into place} Now we get Heliopolis and the Wall. {walks outside to get it} How about favorite region? {lifts one end of the Heliopolis wall} ready? One, two, THREE! carry. {lays it down near Uruk} Now for Heliopolis and Abydos. I'll get the City. {picks it up and sets it down so Khonsu's dock points toward where Heliopolis' Cursed Palace dock needs to be needs to be} Okay. {snatches pieces and tosses pieces into his place} I wonder if you can survive falling from that really tall room with the three Mummy Chihuahuas if you do an overhead slam as you fall. {picks up Luxor Pyramid} {sets Pyramid down in place and goes out side to get Luxor Palace} Very cool! And imagine the shockwave it would produce if we could really do that! {puts palace into remaining slot and adds water} If we could do that to Set... Wow. And if we did it high enough, we could probably destroy a good portion of Uruk Castle! We'd need a Healing almost immediatly, but still.... I'll try! {gulp} okay. Always catch at least two of EVERYTHING. ALWAYS. You never know when you'll need to cough up a few Scarabs. Have fun! {takes a piece of jerky and collects armor and hammer for study} Dude, no self-cannibalism. {gives you a Bronze Ankh which reheals your arm} I don't do Star Wars. Just people killing people. No actual SCIENCE. Sure. Sorry, but I don't use gmail. I changed my mind about wanting one. Why? You can't fight them. It's a SEA TURTLE. Harmless! Never tried. I'm gonna make a page about the things we want in a sequel. Um, no. Oh well, I can rename it later. But then again, I DO want this page to be public so all users can edit it! BORING ALERT! Here, you fiddle with it. Wouldn't it be a fun fanfic if Mummy got trapped in the Museum at night? Yeah! Then they take off his head bandage. "HOLY SHIT IT'S NOT A COSTUME!" Wow, we really need to work on that. Why don't you put a link to it on your profile so we can find it later. The same one. Cool. Have fun! I'm watching it now. Nice job! Is it me, or is BB one of the more popular critters? Oh, and check out the SATCM 2 page. Sweet. Any ideas I can add to the list? User interface? Done. Here's one for the mummy that advertises his abilities. You're being watched.... {Mummy peeks around the corner} That dancing flame... {Fire Mummy in a large torch} That bat in the corner... {bat Mummy} That drawing on the wall.... {Paper Mummy standing near a wall with the camera angle making it look like he's a drawing} It's... the Mummy! And his mission is to spy on Set, the God of Evil in his Castle! Learn more about him at the Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy wiki today! Have fun! Did you like the ad idea? Or you could make your own. Didn't you say you had a camcorder at one point in time? You go do that. A little - {boom!} busy atm. Maybe in a bit. Holy cow. I'll do my best. That was me messin' with ya, Linen Wrap! Hello? {turns you into patriotic mummy} Happy july 4 {and your jewelry is now blue with white stars} I'm taking a picture of this! Nah, I don't use Sphinxbook-I have Mummy-blr! No, it was Mum-blr I'll try. Thanks! {whacks you with amulet} No touchie. (-: Needs a LOT of work. Yeah. I know there's a map somewhere. Okay. Okay. {uses Portal God} sure, No prob, gutless. (I mean that quite literally) A little for that! Imagine what people will think when they read our weirdo conversation. Then we hide these conversations. Far away. Good point. Anyway, I gotta go. My script needs me, especially since I now have competition! See you in an hour? Sure... but first... It's the Great Wall of Heliopolis. Which is what I was doing. Huzzah! {launches fireworks and creates an aurora} No drinking on the job! You are. okay Just knock off the "Prince" part. I mean, we know he's a Prince for like, 1 day of his time? Also, his name is spelled "a m U n" not "a m E n" Ah okay. BTW, the Dark Worshipper is lose. It's staring at you from the Shdows and it's cage is empty. {ponits at it} {snatches staff and begins beating the sh1t out of it} Back back into your cage. That's right. {closes cage and reactivates magic} Now think about what you've done. Don't know how it got out, nor do I care. Per Ankh ED 18:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Said bars are magically reinforced to PREVENT that! Quest since you can't actually use them yourself. Glad I could help! Maybe Lol! So how'd you change the permissions? And you can't make me Admin why? Roll back powers are useless here since the wiki has NEVER been attacked! Per Ankh ED 18:19, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Abuse my powers? Not in this life time! Run what by you? Okey-doke! {restores broken Cursed Palace Obelisk} Ya know it would've made more sense if the rubble from the obelisk was still seen. Ya think? {flicks a switch that turns you into Paper Mummy.} Was that supposed to do something? Because all you did was cut my God Tier outfit. {leaves, heals completely, comes back, KO's you, and goes to take notes on the former-human class monsters} {bats laser away without even loomking and continues writing} Do you mind? Nice going, gutless, brainless linen wrap! And to make things worse, OUR ENTIRE MONSTER COLLECTION IS LOOSE! Yeah. And since you made the mess! {gives you sword and Beetle pouch} You get to FIX IT! {uses God Powers to escape} Real mature, dude! True. That's why you're the linen wrap. :-) Lost Temple of Heliopolis from the explorer guy as a reward for collecting the Rosetta Stone Pieces. sphinx has red pants was made so that user could complain about something and be a block head. Duh. DAFUQ?! wait... how can you tell? Ah... Wait a second... The Abydos Pass Card doesn't grant passage to the second half of Abydos! The Identification paper's Ketta's husband got from Imhotep and gave to us for saving Ketta do that! LOL The pass card let'd you in the Council chambers as I recall. I'm a little busy with a Skype vid cat ATM. My bad. Okay. Per Ankh ED 19:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) KOPAKA! New user! Joined recently! Check the wiki activity! NOW! Per Ankh ED 17:15, July 21, 2012 (UTC) And did you notice the pair of features I turned on? Man those switches were rusty! Per Ankh ED 19:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I turned on the badges and wiki navigation! Per Ankh ED 19:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Now go teach our newbie about how to put pictures in the templates like I taught you! 31? IDK what that's supposed to mean. The age limit for internet is 13. Hehe. Whoops. Per Ankh ED 18:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) {laughs} Why is the Electric Eel in the pool? Per Ankh ED 19:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You can't die. You're already dead. {drops a canopic vase on you} Not anymore. {pulls on an arm-length rubber glove and grabs the eel} I'll take this back to the tank. Per Ankh ED 18:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) {uses magic to restore Jar} Try to stay that way, please. I don't want to come back here from Warehouse 13 to find your corpse making a mess on the carpet I just vaccuumed. We clear? Thank you. {uses Hands of Amun to pick up a Regirock statue and carry it out} Per Ankh ED 19:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Not cool man. {smacks you away with Regirock statue} I nearly shattered my foot. Do that again and it'll be your foot under the 507.1-pound solid rock statue. Per Ankh ED 19:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) {holds you over a lava pit} As I recall, the Mummy cannot survive a lava dip. Per Ankh ED 02:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) {barely reacts and grips your leg} Did I mention I had those removed? (OOC: Not really) So ... that didn't do anything. This on the other hand ... {casually flings you into a wall} Per Ankh ED 02:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much. I figured {teleports out of walls and glues you in between them} "well, I ain't gonna use 'em, soo... why have 'em." Yep. I win, Paper-thin butt. {watches as you get flattened top down} I'll try. Per Ankh ED 02:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) No prob! Shipping: Two people you like together. Like Tut and Nefertiti. More or less. Use urbandictionary to find out exactly what shipping is. Per Ankh ED 00:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! Hopefully we'll get some. Maybe. Per Ankh ED 00:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) No prob. Now I need to pay a visit to Warehouse 13. I expect each of these critters to be in their proper cages. And I'm back! Oh, okay. Use this. Per Ankh ED 17:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, voted yes. Per Ankh ED 23:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) A bit busy right now! Those are all great ideas! Cool! Sure sure. Hey can we talk tomorrow? I'm busy right now. Later. Sounds awesome! LOL And someone messaged me without editing my talk page somehow. Very cool! I will if you can set up the page. Per Ankh ED 21:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! And speaking of, what is this? Okay Per Ankh ED 21:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) SATCM Court We should also use it to debate the creation of a new Admin. Each completed case will be removed from the page and stored in a special Sandbox page. Per Ankh ED 04:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Dude? You okay? I'm starting to get worried about you. Per Ankh ED 20:58, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, it's your turn to edit the story. go and activate the Golden Sphinx! Per Ankh ED 22:38, September 8, 2012 (UTC) okay. And you're welcome! Per Ankh ED 01:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Coming, O helpless one. You do know that I have this wiki's activity in a tab set to open every time I enter Chrome, right? And yes I know. Shouldn't you be typing in Sphinx and Mummy's entry into Brooklyn? Per Ankh ED 01:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I really go anywhere else on the wiki. Per Ankh ED 01:56, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I know how that feels. #college. On a random note, did you enjoy the title I gave this section? Per Ankh ED 04:15, September 15, 2012 (UTC) IDK why, but I always say that line every time a message appears on my talk page. (-: Welcome back, Linen Wrap (Pseudo-rhyme alert!) I like that idea. I'll make mine now. Per Ankh ED 01:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Why can't the verification use email like EVERY OTHER SITE? I don't use text messages! I never have. Per Ankh ED 02:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) No, it wants me to verify my account by giving it my phone number. Which I don't wanna do because I never remember my number. Per Ankh ED 03:01, October 28, 2012 (UTC) No its not. link Y'know what? If they wanna contact me, they can use my proper email account: tdc.fan1@yahoo.com F*ck gmail! I tried it twice! neither verification code worked! I got a three digit code. The result? "The code you entered didn't verify." Why can't I use my normal email? gmail is stupid, and I'll probably never check it. Per Ankh ED 17:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) My normal email is private enough. I don't WANT to rely on google just for a bunch of clueless anons who have probably never played the game can ask me basic stuff we've known for several years. Per Ankh ED 17:57, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Per Ankh ED 23:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Sliders don't like being centered. It messes them up! Per Ankh ED 15:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Just make something to fill in the blank spots and for the love of Ra remove the stub templates.Per Ankh ED 00:27, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Have fun. Dude! I just figured something out! The reason there's no actual voice-acting in the game? It's because the characters are speaking Ancient Egyptian, which is nigh-impossible to speak fluently even now! The words on the screen are really subtitles! I dunno what language the four guys at Great Obelisk are speaking though. Per Ankh ED 05:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC) It's just a theory, a... a headcanon. Although... if it turns out to be true... that's one thing we wouldn't need to create Sphinx, Rise of Apep (that is a good name for a sequel!). Per Ankh ED 16:40, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... we should make a poll or something on the Sphinx forums concerning that. Per Ankh ED 16:51, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately I'm the only one there ATM Per Ankh ED 17:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I just had an awesome dream. It was like a Sphinx boss battle, same music but remastered because ... well, you'll find out. Sphinx and Mummy run through a temple, with Mummy now human but keeping his powers. They pass through a portal to a place that can only be defined as the Sea of Chaos. Ground rumbles and a simply massive colossus of a being arises. Meet Apep, The Big Bad of Egypt. He admits to all the Chaos around Egypt. Mummy, as always, hangs back and helps from the sidelines. Sphinx is the attacker. We eventually push him back into where he came from. Mummy then activates a puzzle to lock him away once more. The game ends without a cliffie as the Celebration freezes and becomes a drawing on a wall... in Tut's tomb. A statue of Sphinx watches over the Sarcophagus. Over the credits, Sphinx's battles are shown in hieroglyph form, above the Crowns of Egypt. It was AWESOME. Per Ankh ED 16:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Beta Items A few people on the forums are asking if we have any plans to document them. Per Ankh ED 16:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) They're curious as to if we will create pages for the Beta items. Per Ankh ED 20:56, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Then go make the page. I'm a little busy with homework atm. Per Ankh ED 23:36, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Forums, yes. Beta items, scroll down a bit. Per Ankh ED 23:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I was giving him a warning. He's doing the right thing... the wrong way. Per Ankh ED 23:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Have fun with that, Linen wrap. {chuckles} You are such a nut case! I think Menes removed a bit too much of your brain. Per Ankh ED 00:03, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I didn't make that, he-who-is-missing-his-internal-organs. Per Ankh ED 00:10, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I still have my guts. You on the other hand, are nothing but skin, bones, natron and linen. Also, I wonder what the other editors think of us. Per Ankh ED 01:46, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Uh, I can still use my testicles. You on the other hand, can't since they're shriveled up and decomposed. They'd probably drop off if they weren't tied on! And I also don't have a giant hole in the back of my head! At least I can see out of both of my eyes, use all five of my fingers, and don't have a bright pink outfit in my closet. Per Ankh ED 22:59, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Two problems with that: One, I don't own anything pink. Two, I've never swalled a molecule of alcohol in my life. Per Ankh ED 23:30, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Good idea. Per Ankh ED 23:42, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll get started on that tomorrow. Per Ankh ED 23:53, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Have fun with whatever you're doing. Per Ankh ED 01:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Tumblr is .com, not wordpress. {puts your brain back in} Not that you have it, use it. Per Ankh ED 01:56, February 7, 2013 (UTC) {gives you paper mummy charm... which flattens you} Feel better? Per Ankh ED 03:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC) {boxes the charm} Good. Because these are just experimental. Per Ankh ED 03:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Here's another one: I hear and obey, O linen-wrapped Cyclops! Per Ankh ED 23:01, February 7, 2013 (UTC) LOLPer Ankh ED 01:09, February 8, 2013 (UTC) We have a foot hold in tumblr! Oh, yes we do~! The first Ask Blog! And... Sphinx Gifs! {raises staff and launches a wave of violet/gold/green energy into the sky} The world forgot about us... but we have returned! Per Ankh ED 23:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) You do that. In the meantime, I'll be watching Set flip out about why the Ray isn't working. Per Ankh ED 09:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Some day, we WILL create that sequelwe have longed for.... Per Ankh ED 19:50, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes we will. Yo! Linen Wrap, get in here! Another user believes we need to update our monster template: "The high-contrast template is ugly, it looks like something you would expect to see on rom Windows 94" were his exact words. Per Ankh ED 16:44, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Good luck. If you're gonna fiddle, create a sandbox page. User:Kopakamata/New Templates There. Create that page, and go nuts. We don't want people to think we're Lazy or something do we? Per Ankh ED 20:24, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Done. Now get to work! Per Ankh ED 20:34, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I liked the original coloring of the Monster, but now it looks more like the character template! we want something a little more modern like this one here in Gravity Falls wiki (the actual template there is called "Template:Creature"), while still keeping the base design and coloring of the original Monster template. Per Ankh ED 20:57, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I think it was the fact that it looks like it was made on a much older computer. It makes the wiki look older than it really is. Per Ankh ED 21:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I like the layout and coloring. Per Ankh ED 21:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Talk to WikiEditor2013. It's his complaint. Per Ankh ED 01:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Looks fair. Now we wait for him or her to return. Per Ankh ED 01:59, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah....Per Ankh ED 02:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... y'know, it's been awhile since you made a Monster vid. Per Ankh ED 16:13, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Just doing my job of keeping you in line! Per Ankh ED 16:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Good! Per Ankh ED 21:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) {enters God Tier mode with glowing eyes} Crush him. Per Ankh ED 19:00, March 26, 2013 (UTC) You know we're practically alone here, right? Per Ankh ED 19:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll try and get the forums. Per Ankh ED 19:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Done. Per Ankh ED 19:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) here. Good. I see. Per Ankh ED 19:59, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I see. Have fun! Sweet! Dude, you rock! I like to be on Recent Change patrol... and what's a Comic Reader? I see. Sweet. {rock on hand sign} Sweet! Someone's a busy bee! Awesome! I see. Though one of them looks to be from a different wiki. Edit before you publish! If he's trying to annoy me, it's not working, because I'm mildly amused by his antics. I see. Is it wrong that I'm being amused by him? Guilty on all charges. Case closed, get rid of him. Per Ankh ED 01:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) In this case, I'd like to make an exception. And how did he even find us? Per Ankh ED 01:48, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Did you think to maybe report him to staff? Okay. Thank goodness. Maybe.